Under Nazis Watch
by artseygirl19
Summary: Rosalie has a knack for staying true to things that she knows of course that will be put to the test as she is caught in the home that she was hiding Fraulein Hydra offers her a German family. When Rosalie declines that she is sent to Auschiwitiz where she is the smallest, gets picks on and is targeted. Then Rosalie meets Divergen and Max.


Under Nazis Watch

Hello this is my first book the title isn't official it is something a friend suggested, hope you like it and reviews are expected.

Chapter 1: Stay True

My mother always said, "Stay true and protect your own." How could I protect them when I was under a Nazis flag hiding from the Fuhrer? My Jewish family had been split up and vanished into hiding. Frau Lowri had quickly ushered me in and camouflaged under the old tattered Nazis flag. Now I lay on this bumpy cold concrete and dream, but it's always the same one. I'm alone on a busy sidewalk as I glance around I see my mother then she calls me "Rosalie." I try to cry out, but tears spring to my eyes instead. I run up to her when I reach her I wrap my arms around her and bury my head into her arms. As I look up I see a boy's emerald eyes, a bony face with a pair of white fangs, his long dark brown hair whipping around in the wind, and his long skinny fingers grip my sides. Suddenly I realize I'm alone in this world and I wake up screaming alone under the Nazis flag.

BANG! BANG! BANG! I'm woken up from my lonely dream under the flag. I here the click clack of black boots as I'm blinded by the light as the flag lifts. I see two Nazis guards; I'm shoved to the ground by one of them. "Stupid Jew!" The other officer snickers. "Take her to the school with the rest of those filthy rats" the officer spat. "I'm not a rat, my name is Rosalie Broderick!" I yell back over my shoulder as I was dragged out onto the streets. All the anger and scared feeling was washed away when the moonlight hit my forehead. Wow, I thought it's so beautiful, and then I was knocked back into reality as a solider hit me with the back of his gun. "Watch were you stick your head Jew!"

Then I seen her "mama" I screamed. "MAMA!" It was no use. I ran over to her, she was beaten and bruised. "Leave her alone!" I ordered the soldiers they just laughed and started to kick harder. I felt a Nazis buff hands reach around my waist as I was pulled away. Stay true Rosalie! Stay true Rosalie! My mother's words ran through my mind. I punched and kicked my way back to my mother. "L-E-A-V-E HER ALONE!" I screamed. "Stop this instant" a booming female voice was all that was heard. "You there" She pointed to me. "That woman is dead, you will come with me and the family who hid you will not be hurt." I looked to where the gun in her left hand was pointed. The Lowri family stood together tears stung their face and death looked upon their eyes. Little Josie opened her mouth to talk. "Shut it!" The female officer yelled as a shot rang out. I looked in alarm, Josie was silent her eyes wide with moonlight but no blood stained her shirt. Relieved I took a breath out. "Now you will come with or this family dies with you!" The female officer screams in my ear. "I'll come with you," I mumbled. "Great, into the bus please" the female officer instructs as she pulls the trigger with a bang.

The car ride was horrible. I sat on the floor with my hands tied to my back. "You! Girl look at me when I talk to you!" the female officer shouts. Had she been talking? I wouldn't have noticed anyway, because I was in shock and staring at those black boots that were stained with blood. "What are you looking at... never mind… my name is Fraulein Hydra the social worker at the station for your town. You have the exact measurements we need" Fraulein Hydra explained. Measurements, measurements for what? " We will have no problems? YA?" Fraulein Hydra raised one eyebrow. The bus came to a shrieking stop and… OW... sending me flying forward. Why am I with this lady, where is my mother and father, so many of the questions racing around in my head want to just race out my mouth but my voice is still on the Lowri's front stoop. I'm dragged into a building where my hands are untied from my back. I look around seeing the room full of teenagers with blond hair and blue eyes, like me. "Come this way" Fraulein Hydra said sweetly as she led me into a room with a man and woman. "We are your new parents, you will call us mama and papa," the woman sternly instructed. No, I have a family, I must stay true. "No!" I shouted as I break lose and run out of the front door. Hydra started to run after me. "Why not? Those are your parents now!" Hydra screamed at me. "I HAVE A FAMILY!" I spit back. And that's the last thing I remember, because everything went black.


End file.
